That Glimpse into the Future
by HaleyMae001
Summary: During the battle against the dragons after the Grand Magic Games, Levy, too, see's this one minute advancement of time. After watching Gajeel's "death," will she be able to express how she truly feels? Will he, or does his past with Phantom Lord hurt him more than it has Levy? Dual-perspective story of Gajeel and Levy.


_**That Glimpse into the Future**_

**By: Haley Mae**

**Chapter 1: Newfound Purpose**

**Levy**

"Please move to higher ground!" Levy shouted to the citizens of Crocus, whom walked away from the Flower-Blooming capital with few of their belongings. "After a short break we're going to cross the mountains!" The town-folk didn't object to her commands as they watched their town fall to the mercy of dragons. They simply lifted one foot in front of the other, reluctantly leaving their homes.

After seeing out all the people were safely exiting, Levy turned to her guild mate who was now frozen in place, staring out at the city's torment. Levy walked over to the violet-haired girl and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Kinana," she said, "are you alright?"

Kinana looked to Levy, her green eyes filled with tears. "It's nothing," she replied, returning the favor by placing her hand on Levy's. "I just hope everyone will be fine. The dragons look terrifying."

A smile flickered on her face as she responded with hope in her heart. "I'm sure they'll be fine, after all, Fairy Tail is the number one guild in Fiore again. The other guilds are all pretty powerful, even Romeo and Wendy."

Kinana nodded her head, joining the others along the mountain range. Levy heard a single word escape Kinana's mouth, but couldn't quite place what she said. Who's Erik?

Once the group took a break before the more tiresome portion of the hike, Levy slumped onto a rock, sliding down it till she sat on the dirty ground. "Why did Gajeel make me stay out of the fight?" she thought out loud, picking up a pebble then tossing it over the edge, sending it tumbling to the battle. "I can fight. Maybe not as well as Erza, but I could do support magic like Wendy. I've helped him and Natsu before, though Natsu didn't quite like my fire," she chuckled to herself before looking back at the capital being destroyed. "Gajeel, why didn't you let me stay with you to help?"

"Because you'd be in the way, shrimp," she envisioned what he would say to her.

She grabbed fistfuls of dirt and threw it in front of her, forcing herself to stop tears from falling any more than they already have. Her guild was fighting for the freedom of the world while she was stuck corralling people. Though she knew how important this task was, she couldn't help but feel any weaker. Why wasn't she given the power to fight like Erza or Mira? A girl younger than she was fighting!

"You want to go out there, don't you?" Kinana whispered, taking a seat next to Levy.

Levy wiped her tears. "No," she lied. "There is nothing more that I want to do but help. If they need me here, so be it."

Kinana tilted her head in a caring manner. "But you want to be fighting, don't you?"

Levy sighed and rested her head against the rock. "I don't feel like much right now. My thoughts are so heavy they're slowing the group down."

"Then why don't you stay here?"

Levy's brows furrowed, shaking her head. "I can't sit and do nothing. The guild is counting on us to take the people to safety."

Kinana grabbed something beside her and placed it on her lap. "Why don't you keep watch?" she said, tapping the stand of the telescope. "You can make sure no enemies are coming this way. If they come, you can heed warning with your magic before running to us so the group can pick up the pace. You'll be an even bigger asset if you do this." Kinana handed over the telescope, in which Levy took before they both stood up.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Levy asked, gripping the telescope tightly.

"Actually, a couple people felt it be safer if someone with magic were to stay back and scope the area. Since you're the only one with magic . . ."

"I understand," Levy said, new tears forming. These weren't tears of shame or sadness, but of newfound purpose. "I'll do it."

The group didn't stay long after that. They were growing restless being too close to the dragons and wanted to be as far away as possible, which was understandable to Levy. She pried open the legs of the stand and rested the telescope onto it, slowly panning over the wreckage for any intruders.

**Chapter 2: A Slayer's Last Breath**

**Gajeel**

Gajeel was sick of being pushed around by the ferocious black and red dragon. He didn't know how much left he could give in this battle, for he already exerted too much in the Grand Magic Games fighting Ryos, more known as Rogue. He could tell he was losing ground against the beast quickly, it deflecting each blow Gajeel gave with ease.

"You call yourself a dragon slayer?" the dragon mocked, its voice vibrating the ground. "You're but only a pest: a parasite. It will be easy killing you."

"Shut up you moron," Gajeel seethed, whipping his iron sword arm around to hit the dragon. "You're dead meat when I'm done with ya."

"Quiet, parasite," the dragon retorted, knocking Gajeel to the ground.

Gajeel wished he had someone to help him even if it hurt his ego. Laxus had his league of strong mages while Rogue and Sting worked as a group, so why couldn't Gajeel even have a decoy to avert the eyes of the dragon so he could at least make one shot? One shot would be nice.

"God damn cat," Gajeel groaned, getting thrown by the reptile again. "Where are you when I need you?"

"You're resilience to death is futile," the dragon boomed. "Give up now."

_In your dreams,_ Gajeel thought to himself, running towards the dragon. "Sword of the Iron Dragon!" he screamed, sailing himself through the air and finally cracking it down on the dragon, his power bolting off the beast like blue and white lightning. He thought the tables had turned in this battle, but became more baffled at this monster as he was batted away like a meager fly, not a scratch on a single scale.

The dragon flew into the air, roaring with all its might.

_This better fucking work,_ Gajeel hoped, fusing the exotic shadow magic with his blade. He watched as the claws on the wings of this beast twitch ever so slightly, getting ready to strike. The problem Gajeel came across was, _which one?_

"Right? Or left?" he questioned out loud.

He didn't have much time to assess before the dragon swooped down for an attack. _Which way will it come from?! _Gajeel screamed.

Gajeel couldn't figure out its move, and it was far too late when the dragon chose his attack. Gajeel was able to choke out "crap" before it struck him in the stomach with its huge talon, sending Gajeel to a wall, plummeting to a heap of broken building.

His last words were of a single name; the name of a girl whom he told to stay away from the battle.

"Levy."

**Chapter 3: Unused Strength**

**Levy**

Minutes have passed since Kinana had taken the group over the mountain range, leaving Levy with the telescope and the waging war. In the sky she watched dragons ravage one another, flame whirling across the heavens with blackness at follow. She could hear Natsu's garbled ranting, and smiled as she heard him say something about Fairy Tail.

She felt bad as she stopped scouting for monsters, but for Gajeel and the others during their battles. Did they need her help? What was happening? She was so worried for the others, she didn't realize she was in trouble herself.

The roar caught her off guard and she knocked over the telescope, cracking one of its lens. She looked to the silver beast, her composure growing as she knew she could take at least one on. She jumped to her feet, dodging one of its blue rays, and threw out her arm as she yelled "Solid Script: Fire!" The effect was immediate; the bold word FIRE appeared, its flames and heat scorching the beast. She didn't realize she was capable of such raw power after Ultear enhanced her, Natsu, Lucy, and other's magic using Arc of Time.

Her words engulfed the pawn-dragon, but it didn't take long for her to realize that one spell wasn't enough to take it down. As a blue beam rushed towards her, she had just enough time to shout "Guard" and defend herself, the beam ricocheting off the barrier and into the night. After her defense, she counterattacks, running towards the dragon like she believes Gajeel would, screaming, "Solid Script: Thunder!" hitting the monster with her words and lightning, destroying the dragon.

She stood there unscathed by the little jostle, imagining what the other mages were dealing with below her. She walked closer to the edge and sat back down, trying to piece together the glass from the telescope. What felt like ages, she managed to piece the glass back together and place it in the its casing. It wasn't as good as before with its long line obstructing most of the view, but she didn't complain.

Too much.

"Come on," she sighed. "Where are you, Gajeel?" She panned the area, and at no time at all found him.

In between several destroyed buildings, he stood, igniting his arm with what looked to be shadows. She squinted her eye, but to no avail the lens and distance hampered what she was seeing. She rotated her head to see what he was fighting and saw the looming, vicious dragon. She gulped. Even though Gajeel was tough, a dragon was another story.

But she _knew_ he could do it. He had to.

"You got this, Gajeel," she said, a smile forming on her lips.

The dragon swooped down from its flight as Gajeel remained motionless, watching she believed, for his defense and counterattack. Just when Levy thought Gajeel was going to save the day like he has countless times for her, the most unthinkable happens.

The telescope fell from her hands.

Everything felt to be moving slower as she stood and ran down the hill.

_This can't be happening,_ she thought, racing down the slope. _This can't be happening._

**Chapter 4: Ultear's Final Spell**

**Levy**

Levy stood on top of a small mountain, unscathed by the little jostle she just had against a pawn-dragon that lay in a heap beside her. Imaging what the other mages were dealing with below her, she walked back to where she previously sat, picking up the shards of glass that went to the telescope Kinana had given to her, courtesy of a citizen who lived in Crocus. Just before she started arranging the pieces like a jigsaw puzzle, she stilled, dropping the glass as she had a minute glimpse into the future.

"Gajeel!" she cried, getting up to her feet and running frantically to where she knew he would be at.

Levy stumbled a couple times running downhill, but never once fell. She didn't have the time for that.

She raced across the battlefield, lucky to not be faced by any foes as she hurdled over the rubble that laid in her wake. She wouldn't be stopped. Even out of breath she continued to chug on like a high-speed train, not stopping for anything.

_It can't be true,_ she insisted.

She was beyond close as she saw the dragon swoop down to Earth-Land as it did before, and she was able to see Gajeel's back with her own eyes. Just a little farther!

As all hope was rushed out her body, Gajeel deflected the dragon's attack with one of his own. The dragon was furious, bellowing loudly that caused Levy to hold her ears and wince in pain. To both not distract Gajeel and keep a distance, she hid within a disheveled house only a few meters away from the action. She could hear Gajeel yell in fury, friend and foe receiving blows from one another. The fighting was relentless. She didn't know how much longer she could bare hiding in the sidelines like she was. She wanted to help him! Prove to him that she was strong!

Until . . . everything grew quiet.

_Is Gajeel okay?_ She thought to herself.

She thought of the worst, filling herself with doubt and hatred as she felt that Gajeel didn't make it like what she believed was a glimpse into the future.

"The dragon vanished . . ." she heard a masculine voice question, baffled by something.

_It's him!_ All the ideas that played in her mind were vanquished as she left the house she hid in and rushed to his side, watching as gold flecks danced across the sky. Levy ran to his side, stopping right behind him. "You did it, Gajeel!" she cried merrily.

Gajeel remained motionless, his guard still up, prepared to fight. The entire capital, Levy noticed, was growing quiet as well, restlessness filling the air with a pungent smell.

"Yeah," He finally said. "But I don't like it."

Right before Levy was about to ask what he meant, Gajeel looked to her, his red eyes revealing how exhausted he was. "_I don't like it,_" he repeated, his knees dropping to the ground, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

**Chapter 5: Helping Her Hero**

**Levy**

Levy rushed to Gajeel's body that fell in a heap on top the leftover shrapnel from battle, grabbing his heavy shoulders before his head hit the ground. She looked at his crumpled hair and studded face, inspecting any wounds he may have. Levy shifted her body to where his head rested on her lap and gently tried coaxing Gajeel back to consciousness, rubbing his arms with her tiny hands.

"Wake up, Gajeel," she whispered, hoping someone would come to his aid so he could receive medical attention.

Minutes passed as the dark sky shielded the two from the others, and Levy believed she saw Gajeel's body shiver from the cold night air. Levy's eyes opened wide with fear. If Gajeel was shaking from the cold, is he succumbing to his injuries as well?

Not wanting to know, Levy got up, wrapping Gajeel's arms across her shoulders. He felt much denser than at Tenrou Tree when he supported little of his weight. With Gajeel semi on her back, his legs dragging the ground, Levy heaved the two of them to the house, taking a much longer route to the building so that Gajeel's legs wouldn't scrape against anything fallen.

Once reaching the house, Levy heaved him inside, taking to the bedroom on the bottom floor and using her time to rest him on the bed, lifting one leg then the next, and taking off his boots. Satisfied with the way he laid, Levy searched everywhere for bandages. From the medicine cabinet, the bathroom closet and a bottom dresser drawer, Levy managed to find a meager four gauze-rolls, ointment, alcohol, bandages, tape, and a cloth. She also found an unusual steel can of peaches, but didn't know if Gajeel would rather want the can or the peaches within to eat. With her findings, she went back to the bedroom and placed the things on the foot of the bed.

Levy did the best she could with removing the previous, most ruined bandages and substituting them with fresh ones on his head and face, discarding the old in the trash. With the cloth she soaked in the alcohol, she dabbed the new wounds on his hands, and heard a wince.

"You were supposed to be with the people," he rasped, pulling his hand from Levy.

"Well, I came back. Good thing too," she said, snatching his hand back and dabbing it once more before wrapping it in gauze.

"Don't patronize me, shrimp," he said.

"Oh stop it and sit up," she responded, growing in annoyance.

Gajeel didn't protest as he sat up. Levy took her time with unfurling the gauze from his bleeding wounds, trying to make it as painless as possible.

"So, why didn't you listen?" he said as he lifted his arms, enabling Levy to remove more.

"I did," she said. "I came back afterwards."

"Yeah I see, but why not go to Droy or Jet?"

Levy paused before wiping the wounds clean. "I thought I saw something," she responded.

Gajeel's body stiffened. "What did you see?"

Levy shook her head and lathered Gajeel's stomach with ointment, then wrapped him in bandages.

"Levy," he said, lifting her chin. "What did you see?"

She looked into Gajeel's concerned eyes, the red soft and nothing like they are in the heat of battle. For a hint of a second her gaze flicked to his lips, but she chastised herself for thinking those thoughts at a time like this. He's injured and in no shape for her to express her feelings for the first time. Instead, she told him what she did, the telescope breaking and fixing it, then seeing Gajeel getting a mortal blow to his ribs.

Shock crossed Gajeel's face as he gripped Levy's arms tightly. His eyes wavered from right to left, always looking at Levy's brown.

It occurred to her then. "You saw it happen too?"

The silence he gave answered.

She moved closer to him, touching his shoulders, cheeks, and anywhere unscathed. "How? How are you here then?"

"I don't know, but it couldn't have been Salamander this time."

Levy felt Gajeel loosen his grip on her arms, gliding them down to the small of her back and resting them there. Every particle in her body was calling to him, but she knew better. "No," she forced herself to say. "You need to heal."

"You don't understand, Levy," he whispered. "For a second I thought I lost you. I thought I cared too little somehow."

Levy got up and walked to the doorframe. She stood there and placed her hand on the soot-covered opening. "I'm here, Gajeel. I'm not lost. I'll be in the other room. There's peaches in a can if you want the peaches . . . or the can."

Gajeel perked up, his eyes narrowing. "Whatever, shorty." He turned himself over, resting on his side. "Good thing you didn't get there earlier. You would have been in the way."

Levy left at that moment, a single tear falling from her eye. She stayed on the first floor and grabbed a blanket from a nearby closet, curling herself under it as she laid on a couch. Could being mean and acting like he does a defense? Is he so afraid to open up he has to shoot others down? She hoped it was one of those reasons. She would understand him that much better, and wouldn't be crying like she was right now.

She was so small.

_You would have been in the way._

Not strong.

_You would have been in the way._

He said he would make her strong and big, but he hasn't.

_You would have been in the way._

Levy gripped the blanket tighter, choking a sob.

**Chapter 6: Gajeel's Weakness**

**Gajeel**

With his acute hearing, Gajeel could hear Levy's faint cries in the other room. He felt bad for making her feel that way, but his pride was getting the best of him, and he did not handle being rejected well. He growled to himself, snatching the can of peaches and crushing it, eating all the contents then following with the unusual iron container. Some of the peach juice splattered around his face, so without care for his pain, he wiped it up with a towel before throwing it across the room.

Gajeel growled to himself, folding his arms. "Salamander better not have killed a dragon since I didn't," he grumbled. "Better not have died either. I still need to beat him in a fight."

Minutes passed, and Gajeel could hear the quiet snore of the blue-haired Levy. A cheek lifted in a hint of a smile, but dropped abruptly as he heard Warren's telepathy echo in his thoughts.

"Who's all alive?" Warren asked.

Anger welled in Gajeel's stomach as he heard the voices of Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, the Twin Dragons of Saber Tooth, and others. Don't be wrong, he is quite happy he has a chance to see Pantherlily and fight Natsu again, but this could wake up Levy! Hearing the voices of his comrades gave him some happiness, but not enough from what he said to Levy that made her cry.

"Okay, all but Levy and Gajeel have checked in," Erza piped in.

"Don't worry," Gajeel said out loud, careful to not wake Levy. "She's a little worn out. We'll meet up with you all in the morning."

"You liiiiike her," he heard Happy say.

"Natsu watch your cat's mouth! I'm still ready for a fight!"

"No you're not," Levy's voice entered his thoughts, weak from unshed tears. He could almost feel the pain he gave her. "Gramps, were in a small building on the far end of the capital."

"That's good then," the master said cheerfully. "Get some rest then and we'll meet in the morning."

There was a pause. "Yes, sir," she finally said.

After the guild members were finished talking, the telepathy link was severed, leaving Gajeel and his thoughts antsy. Through much deliberation, he forced himself up off the bed and shuffled to where Levy was resting.

Her tiny body was hidden under the sheets, and on occasion he could hear the slightest sniffle.

_This is what you did to her,_ he thought to himself, scorning for what he said.

"Shorty," he whispered. "Levy," he corrected after no response.

Levy's face appeared from under the blankets, her cheeks discolored. "Yes?"

Gajeel turned on his heel, not wanting to look at her. "The couch doesn't look comfortable."

"There isn't a bed upstairs."

Gajeel looked at his socks. "There is one in the other room. The one I was laying on."

"The one you should be on now?"

Gajeel faced her, masking his emotions. "Well, I'm not. Don't tell me what to do."

Levy rolled her eyes and flopped down on the couch. "You're just an overgrown kid, you know that? Stubborn, reckless, mean, always wanting to hurt others. You need to go lay down."

He had enough of her mouth. With much protest of his body, he hauled the squealing Levy in his arms, walked to the bed, and tossed her on in. Once she was on, Gajeel moved beside her, laying on his side with his back facing her.

"What was that for, Gajeel?" Levy hissed.

"You weren't going to be able to rest easy on the couch, and I'm willing to share some things," he retorted.

They resorted to a heavy silence, neither one falling asleep, waiting for the other to speak. It was Gajeel who finally broke the thick fog. "I'm reckless because I don't want other's hurt," he said more to himself than her.

"Well you don't have to be reckless to hurt others," Levy snapped.

Gajeel continued. "I'm stubborn because I don't want people to hurt me." When Levy didn't respond, he furthered. "I hurt others, because they hurt me or the ones I care about." He turned to face Levy, his red eyes passionate but serious. "I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to hurt you," he said.

He looked for a sign to stop and found none. With great caution, Gajeel cupped Levy's cheek, wiping a single tear with his thumb, then pulling her in close so her head was resting on his bandaged chest. "I don't let people in close, because I'm afraid of getting hurt," he said. "But then I hurt them afterwards."

"You don't have to hurt them," Levy whispered, lifting his hand and entwining it with hers. "You don't have to hurt me."

Gajeel looked at the ceiling. "Pantherlily is the only one who knows how I truly am. I don't want to be seen as weak, so everyone else sees me as strong. There were times where my weakness broke through, mostly being when I got the cat. Gihi," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her.

"Everyone has a weakness, Gajeel," Levy whispered.

"You got that right. And right now, that weakness is you."

He heard the petite woman gasp before looking at him with her doe eyes. For once he was being open and confessing his feelings with somebody other than Pantherlily, and he admitted to himself that he was very afraid of this new territory. Never once did he believe to have such feelings. He was afraid, but he wanted to venture on.

"No," she whispered again, her voice tight. "You need to heal."

Anger lanced through him on getting rejected a second time, especially after confessing what he felt. Before he decided to take it out on her, Gajeel cupped both of her cheeks and gazed into her eyes. "I can heal later, shrimp. Let me heal what I have done to you." He searched her eyes for another rejection, but it was her who initiated the next action.

**Chapter 7: Forgiveness**

**Gajeel**

Levy's mouth connected with Gajeel's, a soft, welcoming response. He knew not to push her or himself to a faster pace (both from the frailty of her body and the damage of his own), so he greeted the warm kiss with another, holding her hips as she moved to straddle on top of his muscular body. He shuffled himself up into a sitting position, continuing with the single, soft kiss.

Levy's hands found their resting spot on the back of his neck, her fingers roaming through his hair and massaging his scalp. His body shuddered as it heated up, certain areas tightening on their own. Gajeel's calloused hands moved across Levy's hips as the single kiss turned into two, then three . . .

The heat was rising as the two kissed, soft and passionate, aware of each other's pains and weaknesses. He felt one of Levy's hands move to his face, his neck, his broad shoulder, and then his arm. A deep growl escaped Gajeel's throat as he refrained from making this encounter faster, for he has never done this. This, being kissing while about to make love.

He's had sex before; the rough, dominating, empowering sex that made him feel stronger than he was. This, was completely new. Levy was his equal. He would not use her like he has done to previous girls.

"I need to let you rest," Levy said between kisses.

Gajeel rolled her over, where he was on top and she bottom. His weight rested on his arms and knees, being sure not to crush or hurt her. He gave enough room for her to escape if she chose to.

"I need to fix things," he responded, moving in for another kiss.

His hair surrounded the two as they kissed. As Levy furled her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, Gajeel's muscles clenched again, making him exhale deeply. This was almost torture for him, but not the painful torture, for it was pleasurable. He took a firm liking to this beautiful display that he and Levy shared.

Gajeel stopped kissing and looked at the swollen lips of the woman who lay underneath him. He could hear her heartbeat racing as she leaned forward for another, but he refused it and went for the tender spot on her neck, kissing and nipping but being sure not to mark her flawless skin. The faint sighs and back arching from Levy only aroused him more, testing his control that was but a thin piece of string. He closed his eyes tightly as he pursued in making Levy sigh and moan, careful not to hurt her.

"It's so hot," Levy sighed. He looked up to see sweat beading on her forehead, and knew he had some as well. The new couple was generating enough heat that even the cold air couldn't touch them. None the less, Gajeel was surprised she said that; it's common for that to happen.

He shrugged off his thoughts as he clamped down on the hem of her orange dress, gently removing the fabric with no protest from Levy. He took off her headband along with and tossed it to the floor, leaving her in her underwear. He decided he'd get to that later.

Gajeel moved from above Levy and kneeled on the bed between her legs. He sat there, gazing the tiny body Levy owned, her pale, smooth skin mesmerizing. Looking at her eyes, he leaned down, leaving a trail of kisses from her bellybutton to the center of her chest, not touching her anywhere else, watching her body squirm for his touch. He could hear her soft whimpering, her coos for more, which in return the thread of controlling himself almost snapping. He continued, kissing and nibbling every part of her body that showed; kissing each healing finger, each strand of hair, each rib, cheek, eye, mouth and nose. He wanted to treat her like a goddess.

Just when he slipped a finger under her pantie-line did she stop him by grabbing his hand.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, feeling ashamed for letting it go this far.

"No, Gajeel," she stammered. "It's just . . ."

Gajeel's eyes widened, effectively making him move away and sitting him upright. "You've never had sex," he completed her sentence.

Her cheeks reddened as she rubbed her arms.

"Levy, I," Gajeel said, running his fingers through his hair, a battle raging in his mind. "I can't do that to you. I can't take that from you." He knew he couldn't do it, no matter how much his body protested and strained for more.

"Why not?" Levy asked.

Gajeel tried to find an answer, moving his arms to somehow form words. "You see . . . it's complicated . . . you . . . you have to lose that to someone special."

Levy sat up, a hint of anger in her voice. "And you're not special?"

"I'm not. Not to you, that is." He sighed and placed his hands on her smooth shoulders, his head down looking at the space separating them. "All that I have done to you. All the times I've hurt you. I can't simply take that from you when there is someone better than me who will treat you right. I'm a monster, Levy. I shouldn't have even started this. You deserve better. I don't deserve this.

The bed shifted, and he could feel his head being lifted to look at Levy, who had a look of stubbornness to her. "You can't decide that for me, Gajeel. I decide. It doesn't matter what happened when you were at Phantom Lord. You're in Fairy Tail now. Would you hurt me like you did again?"

He opened his mouth then closed it, shaking his head.

"You're a better person than you were then," she continued, keeping his jawline in her palms as she looked into what felt like his soul. "You've saved me. You've helped me. You've helped Natsu and the others even when you didn't have to. Because out of all you gave to me and our guild, I won't let you take it, because I'm willing to give it. I've put aside everything that you have done, so why won't you?"

He stared at her, shocked. Should he really forgive himself for what he's done? No, but he is no longer in Phantom Lord, and he won't hurt her like he did again. He hates the person he used to be. He—

"Gajeel," she whispered. "Please."

His thoughts emptied as she kissed him passionately, sliding her tongue in his mouth and removing the space between them. His hands cupped her backside, gently squeezing before sliding her panties down to her knees. She in return started unclasping his pants, pulling them down as he lifted himself to his knees. He now realized why she stopped him previous to. She wanted him to realize he's been forgiven.

Gajeel lifted her by the waist and stood her up off the bed. With great tenderness, he went behind her and fully removed her panties, leaving a trail of kisses behind. Like he did the front, he kissed every inch of her body; her tiny calves and thighs, right above her backside and the arch of her back. He kissed her guild mark on her shoulder blade before turning her around to face him.

"You sure you want this?"

Levy nodded, furling her arms around his shoulders and kissing him.

He shuffled out of his clothes before he lifted Levy again, holding her backside before laying her back on the bed, her legs dangling from the mattress. He kneeled between her open thighs, her legs now resting on his shoulders, and softly kissed her, slowly progressing to actions that sent Levy moaning and gasping for air. He watched as her light body arched to his tongue, begging for more, her hands tightening in his black mane. Her breathing picked up as her body squirmed, moaning in ecstasy. Gajeel could tell she was about to climax, and he watched as she came crashing down, screaming his name as she fell. A smiled played on his face as he kissed her inner thighs, her protruding hip bones and her quaking stomach. He brushed his lips across each of her closed eyelids and kissed her forehead.

Gajeel put his body between Levy's quivering legs and pulled her up to lay firmly on the bed. Once more he laid on top of her, kissing her collarbone, soothing her. "This is your last chance," he whispered between kissing her lips. "There is no turning back. You sure you want this?"

Levy nodded, kissing him back. "You don't want me to do what you just did?"

Gajeel laughed. "Gihi, you need to slow down, shorty," he kissed her again. "We'll save that for another time. I want to be here for you completely. If you do that, I wouldn't be able to contain myself. I'm barely here as it is," he trailed a finger across her face. "You're so beautiful, Levy. Thank you. For forgiving me. For everything."

The two started kissing fervently as Gajeel placed his swollen member at Levy's opening, nudging it closer with each kiss. He rested on his forearms, enclosing Levy to his body as he gingerly inserted himself into her. He could hear Levy whimper in pain, making him move back slightly before going forward again. Levy softly moaned as he reached the end.

It was a slow and gentle encounter, one that he will never forget. Never once did he fear hurting someone like he did now, and never once did he want to make love to someone like he did now. He didn't want this time to end, so he kept a slow pace, loving every inch of Levy as his hips moved. Gajeel watched her myriad of expressions pan from the slight pain in the beginning to the one of true, unadulterated pleasure. He watched her build and fall several times under him, moaning and crying his name, her fingers gripping his arms, then back, then hair, then sheets. He couldn't get enough of her body clenching around him.

Gajeel soon felt him nearing his own climax, moaning and grunting as the slow pace became unbearable to continue at such a measured speed. He gave a look to Levy, letting her know that he was close. In response, Levy placed her tiny hand on the side of his uninjured face, placing a soft kiss on his nose.

Levy's tenderness became his undoing. Pulling out at the right moment, he came crashing down, thrusting his hips against hers, emptying himself on her silky skin. He made a low, throaty growl as he finished, breathing deeply as his shoulders shook. He closed his eyes, relishing in the aftereffects before placing another kiss on Levy's sweet lips.

"Levy," he rasped. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she confided, a warm smile on her face. "You made me feel better."

They each smiled at one another before Gajeel laid beside her, opening his arms. Levy moved in, resting her head on his chest after giving it a quick peck. Neither one slept for almost an hour as they basked in the afterglow of love making, curling up to their significant other. Gajeel was surprised as he felt the rise and fall of Levy slow as she fell asleep. He gently brushed his fingers through her hair before he too succumbed to his dreams.

**Chapter 8: The Next Morning**

**Levy**

Levy woke the next morning to an empty bed and the sound of crunching metal coming from another room. She sat up and smiled, shaking her blue locks and feeling body protest. She didn't expect to be as sore as she was from the night they shared, but the soreness was a reward, a sign that what happened was not a dream.

The way he opened up to her, revealing his worries. She didn't want the night to end for all she learned, all the pleasures she experienced. She didn't even want to get out of the bed, but couldn't wait to see Gajeel.

Planting her feet on the floor, Levy noticed Gajeel's clothes were still where he removed them. Feeling bold, she refused to put hers back on and walked out of the room, following the sound of Gajeel's loud eating.

She found him in the kitchen sitting at the table crunching down on a steel beam. He looked up just as she walked in and smiled, tossing her a can of peaches. "It's not steel so I don't want it," he said before chomping down on the beam. Levy smiled as she sat across him, seeing that he too was reveling in all his glory.

"I didn't know you could be such a softy, Gajeel," Levy joked, popping a sliced peach in her mouth.

"Yeah, well don't go telling everyone that. I got a reputation to uphold and few will believe you," he responded with a chuckle, proving no ill-will behind his comment.

They both sat eating their food, making playful banter back and forth like they would any ordinary day, relaxed with the other's company.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Levy asked after their fun dispute.

"Well, we have to clean up a bit. Word is the people are coming back to the capital in a couple hours to assess the damage. We have to hide some sheets and shower. We reek of sweat and I don't want to hear a word out of Salamander's mouth. He'd know right away what we did last night just from the smell of us."

Levy looked down at her uneaten peaches. "Do you regret what we did?"

Gajeel's brows furrowed. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know . . . it's just—"

"Just because I don't want Salamander to start harping on me the moment we arrive does not mean I want us a secret, unless you want it to be that way."

Levy shook her head. "No, but I guess it would be better if it were a secret. For now, that is." She started fumbling with the can. "I don't want Droy and Jet to get angry at you or me, and Lucy would definitely give me a few choice words."

His voice grew quieter. "Do you regret what we did?"

"Goodness no," she immediately replied. "If I had the chance right now, I'd do it again. Last night was incredible, and I thank you, but with everything going on right now, to escape the questioning and fighting I think it'd be best to keep it a secret between us and continue like it never happened in front of our friends."

Gajeel smiled and agreed with the plan, saying he'd get his ego ruined for being known as a "softy" in bed and sharing a night with a tiny girl such as herself. "As long as we don't pretend when it's only the two of us," was his only request, to which Levy concurred.

After their meal, Gajeel and Levy walked back to the bedroom and removed the sheets that in a small area were stained red. Though Levy was a little embarrassed, Gajeel showed no sign of such a nature and tossed it in the trashcan outside, all while naked and unaffected by the morning chill.

By the time the bedroom was stripped of its sheets and cleaned of any remnant of the two being there, Gajeel jovially swept Levy into his arms, receiving a squeal, and took her into the bathroom. He turned on the shower that spurted water before giving a consistent stream and brought Levy into the bath with him. The cold water shocked her system at first, then increased in heat, causing her to sigh at the warmth.

"I remember you saying that you'd do it again if you had the chance," Gajeel said, removing the soggy bandages from his body. "Is now a good chance?"

Levy just smiled and kissed his chest before hugging him. "Now is a good chance, but . . ." she lowered herself to her knees, "It's my turn to please you."

Gajeel laughed his notorious "gihi" before he went to his knees in front of her. "Your legs will start hurting after a while being on this floor," he said, stretching his legs and having her straddle him. "That could be for round three, but now is round two, and I have something else in mind."

Levy didn't argue about the change of plans. It actually made her ecstatic, knowing that this would not be the last time they would have this encounter. She let the water wash her body and Gajeel washed away her fears. It turned out that Gajeel did make her feel strong and big, no matter that he towered over her and he was more powerful. To him, Levy knew, that she was perfect.

Gajeel and Levy didn't stop after that fateful day. They took routine visits to each other's house, went on secret missions together, and took on one another's hobbies, Gajeel taking a liking to one of Levy's books while Levy watched Gajeel preform more despite his singing. They laughed at their blunders and often argued in front of their guild members to hide their clandestine relationship. Pantherlily found out almost immediately, but he promised to only give side glances and knowing smirks when he saw the two together.

Formed between the two grew a sense of acceptance and hope, and all it took was that glimpse into the future.


End file.
